


2对2

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 黑白薇V和45N的，四个人的故事。





	2对2

尼禄一开门，就被床上的两个人惊到了，他下意识地去把门关上，幸好后面更为年轻的男孩动作迅速溜了进来才没有被门拍在脸上，然而他同样也被那两个人吸引了注意力。  
在蓝灰色的床单上，黑发的诗人已经脱掉了上衣，裤子的拉链已经被拉开，露出半勃起的性器。他依旧保留着不穿内裤的习惯，好在他身上光溜溜的，甚至没有什么体毛。而他身下压着的，是与他同样面貌，却有着白色头发的男人，而他身上不着寸缕。  
黑发的V把手伸到他下面，手指没入引人遐想的臀缝之间，魔人的听力让他能够听到手指进出的黏腻声音。也许是用了润滑剂，也许是天赋异禀，总之眼前这两个家伙从各种方面来说都湿透了。  
他甚至能够看到属于他的V屁股上泛着水光，润滑剂从那个小口里慢慢流出来，滴到床单上。还好，床单他们有好几套，够换洗的。  
尼禄这么想着，已经不由自主地走了过去，几乎把年轻时候的自己抛在脑后了。  
正在纠缠的两人并没有注意到他的接近，不如说，其实他们已经注意到了，只是不在乎。V的身体已经为性爱做好了充足的准备了，无论是黑发的那一个，还是白发的那一个。  
在尼禄回来之前，他们两个就已经玩了有一会儿了。最开始只是简单的补魔，没有魔宠的V无法通过猎杀恶魔汲取他们的魔力来补充自己消耗掉的魔力，所以他通过交换体液来为白发的自己补充一下。  
可惜收效甚微，他自己的魔力也没有那么充沛，不过是杯水车薪而已。  
已经习惯了性爱的身体很快就进入状态，而对方仍然是对比一无所知的懵懂。V对此稍微有些不满，于是他将白发的自己推倒在床上，压上去，以唇紧贴着他的嘴唇，一点一点在身体上游移。  
初生的身体敏感得厉害，V不过是吻上他胸前的乳尖，就能够察觉到下方的人明显颤抖了一下。  
V想起尼禄亲吻那里的时候，他确实是很有感觉。他的呼吸明显急促起来，仿佛尼禄真的亲吻了他一样，在黑色的魔纹之间，粉色的肉粒很明显挺立在空中。  
他渴望着皮肤贴紧皮肤的亲密接触，想要被抚摸，被亲吻。于是V尽力去逗弄另一个V，叫他和自己一样，体会到快感却无法满足。  
白发的那位初尝云雨，不过是简单的亲吻与逗弄都让他感到无法理解愉悦。他的记忆中确实没有什么让他感到如此的场景，他的前身为他留下来的只有无尽的梦魇。  
但是现在，他暂时忘记了那些，脑子里全是想要更多的，更多……他不清楚这到底是一种什么力量，不过他从来不会违背自己的本心，想要，就自己去获取。  
白发的V按住黑发那位在他胸前捣乱的脑袋，挺着胸将敏感的肉粒送到他的嘴里。  
“给我。”  
被人用这种口吻命令的V显然不想顺他心意，他刻意的照顾一边，而忽略另一边。这让白V不满，他收紧手指，扯着V的头发，把他的脑袋从胸口拉起来。  
“这样不够，给我更多……”  
同样碧绿色的眼眸对上，在对方的眼里看到了自己的倒影。于是V轻轻地笑了。  
“原来那个时候的我，这么讨人厌么？想要什么，就得拿什么来换，而你现在一无所有，甚至没有魔力。”  
“说吧，你想要什么？”  
白V确实懂得等价交换的道理，所以自己身上一定有什么对方所想要的东西。  
“我希望，你能够对尼禄好一点。”  
这个要求简单得过分，白V眯着眼睛试图从对方身上找出他这样要求的原因。但对方只是低头亲吻他的肚脐，舌尖在圆圆的肚脐眼里舔弄，白V不由自主地蜷起了脚趾。他只觉得这家伙不愧是另一个自己，哪里是敏感带一清二楚。  
然而他并不知道，发现这些敏感带，基本上都是尼禄的功劳，但他以后会知道的。  
V低下头去含住对方的性器，已经勃起了阴茎被他用手扶住，他用嘴唇在顶端轻蹭了一下，然后一口气含到嘴里。初生的粉嫩阴茎还没有经历过情事，只是被温热柔软的口腔含住就觉得爽到不行。  
于是V把口中的肉棒含得更深，受到刺激的性器越发地硬起来，顶得他稍微有些难受，好在还算能够接受的。V这么想着，动起了他的舌头，沿着柱身舔弄，慢慢地吐出一部分的肉棒。  
嘴唇被撑开合不拢，只能任口水顺着嘴唇滴下去，他已经把白V的性器舔的湿漉漉一片了。他的目标可不是为了把这家伙舔到射，而是为了帮助对方放松，好让他习惯自己为他做的扩张。  
眼看着白发的自己完全陷入欲望的大网，V吐出口中的性器，转而伸长了手去够床头柜里头的润滑剂，他记得上次还有好多没有用。白V对于离开温暖的口腔表示不满，他挺着腰，用勃起的性器在V的大腿上磨蹭着，寻求些许慰藉。  
V则是单手拧开了盖子，把透明的润滑剂挤到对方的腹部，然后用手往下抹，冰凉的膏剂很快被体温化成了湿漉漉的水。藉由着这些液体的润滑。将一个手指探进对方的身体里，肉壁很顺从而且热情地地接受了他的手指。  
然后，尼禄来了，而且不止一个。  
V意识到对方的靠近，他知道是哪一个尼禄，属于自己的那一位。他用湿润的眸子看着自己的爱人，微微张开嘴唇。  
“尼禄……”  
他把自己细长的手指泛着水光从白V湿软的穴口拉出来，白V的身体已经完全做好被进入的准备了，但他不肯。他不肯让自己心爱的人去为另一个人补魔，即使那个人是自己。  
他花了一点时间才说服自己，把另一个自己推给尼禄，直到见到了尼禄他才发现自己做不到。好在他还有第二个选择，V的目光移到更为年轻的尼禄身上。  
他意识到了，是上次曾经见过一面的那位，曾经见到过自己与尼禄做，而且加入的那一位，于是他指了指白V。  
“他就交给你了，假如得不到足够的魔力，他会不断的碎裂，最后消失。”  
为了能够让Nero知道后果的严重性，他把惩罚说的更严重了一些。这一点小小的欺骗，希望不会被计较。  
天真的男孩完全相信了他的话语，更何况他对于这个未来的男友也有着说不清道不明的暧昧情愫。不管是哪一个，都是V不是吗？  
他解开自己的衣服好让自己能够把性器露出来，然后把V塞的满满当当的。白发的V能感受到，这房间里尼禄是拥有最为精纯魔力的那一位，立刻明白了V的用意。可笑的吃醋行为，他想发出冷笑，却被业务不熟的男孩一个用力顶到最深。  
呼痛声卡在喉咙中间，他咬住了嘴唇不去发出这样丢人的声音，只能随着男孩的动作发出闷哼。  
而另一边显然更加熟练，V不得不承认习惯是个好东西，他就着手指上留下的润滑剂将手指按进自己的身体里，他的身体很容易就接受了手指的进出。尼禄拉住他的手指拔出来，换上了自己的性器，V和他的身体契合度很高，就算只是简单随意的扩张也没有问题。  
一张不大的床，分了两半。这头年轻的Nero毫无章法地艹着白V，那头尼禄被背后进入V的身体，熟练地顶着腰。  
还是第一次的白V完全无法招架这样的刺激，他抱住Nero的脑袋，让他的嘴唇贴在他胸口。男孩含住了近在咫尺的乳头，像是婴儿一样吮吸着，舌尖顶住肉粒舔弄。  
这是上次学到的技巧，这次用在白V身上效果拔群。当然，欺负一个初生的V并不算得上什么。  
现在白V已经能够享受胸前的快感，这使得被进入也显得不是那么痛苦。  
肉壁一开始还是咬得紧紧的，Nero的进出不是那么容易，后来干开了就不似之前那般难以动弹，火热的肉穴欢迎他的进入。  
Nero顶上他敏感点的时候，白V被这陌生的情潮所吞没，两条长腿被顶得盘在了Nero的腰上，连脚趾都蜷起来。这太过分了，对于他来说过于刺激了。  
但是这还没完，等到Nero好似不知疲倦一样用力地艹进他的后穴，性器重重地碾过前列腺的位置，他的眼前一片朦胧，射精的快感让他完全脱力，完全软在床上，几秒钟后才重新想起呼吸。  
那边小年轻一个不知技巧只知道猛顶，一个是个小处男敏感得很，战斗激烈，也结束得快。  
在白V射出来的时候，Nero同时也用力的艹进深处，破开因为高潮而紧紧咬住他的肉壁，把精液灌到里面去。  
而这边则是完完全全成年人的世界，尼禄掐着V的腰，将自己的性器慢慢地顶入V的身体，后入的姿势虽然没有办法看到脸，但是尼禄能够揉弄对方饱满的臀肉，也算值得。尼禄一边揉着V的屁股，一边顺从自己的心意进出，即使V扭着腰让他去顶能够给他带来快感的地方，他也毫不留情地无视掉了。  
这只是一点小小的惩罚，而尼禄显然不会轻易的放过V。  
谁让V在自己回来的时候，跟别人滚在一起呢？就算是他自己也不行。尼禄醋意大发，觉得自己像颗小柠檬，酸酸的。  
于是他完全不理会对方的敏感处，只在边缘地带挑逗。  
V难耐地扭动着自己的腰，去迎合对方的节奏，这种不上不下的挑逗实在是让他太难受了，于是他发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“尼禄，给我，尼禄。”  
他知道这招对付尼禄十分管用，长久的相处下来，他们实在是太了解对方了。正如他所预料的，尼禄停下了动作。  
“V……”  
尼禄低低地叫了他一声，在他想要回应的时候，一个用力顶到最深处，碾过那些敏感点，趴在V的背上，在他的肩头留下一个又一个的牙印。在他几次艹到柔软肉壁上的敏感点时，火热的肉壁紧紧咬着他来表达自己的热情。即使是有了很多次经验的尼禄，也无法招架，V太会吸了。  
他有了射精的欲望，但现在还不行。  
尼禄再次停止的他的动作，他还不想这么快射出来，于是他埋在V的身体里，不动弹。  
V成功得到了他想要的，接二连三的快感让他舒服到腿都软了，但是在他越来越有感觉的时候，尼禄停止了他的动作。  
他差点就要到了。  
于是V只能依靠自己努力来继续获取。他沉下腰，让对方的性器从自己的身体里滑出来，然后再把自己的臀肉贴上对方的腹肌。而尼禄放任了他的小动作，任由V对他胡来。忍下了射精的欲望后，尼禄没有那么轻易就能到达极乐的巅峰了。  
当V在一次动作中不小心蹭到前列腺时，他爽得跪不稳直接趴到了床上。因为快感而不断溢出精液，湿得一塌糊涂的性器也直接射到了床单上。  
尼禄把V翻了个身，两只手拉开他的大腿，软了身体完全不想动弹的V任他摆布。分开的大腿被拉到极致，露出湿漉漉的下身，垂着头的粉嫩性器显得很可爱。  
白发的那位V从失神中慢慢恢复，而Nero近距离看着未来的自己和V做这种事情，实在是太羞耻了。他背过身红着脸忍住不去看他们，可是光是V发出的声音就让他浑身发热。  
他借助被揉乱成一团的被单遮挡，偷偷的握住了自己的性器。  
而白发的那位V任由自己屁股还往下滴着精液，爬到黑发的那位旁边，俯下身去舔舐V身上的精液。  
柔软的舌头舔过他的身体，V才勉强分出一丝理智，想起这场性爱最开始的目的。他安慰自己，不过是进去就射出来，没关系的。  
而尼禄看着白发的V去舔弄自己爱人身上的精液，甚至含住了V的肉棒。在这样的视觉冲击下，他坚定又用力地顶进V的身体，V射过以后的身体敏感得不行，更何况前面还被自己用嘴巴照顾了。  
前后的快感使得他的肉棒哆哆嗦嗦地立起来，勉强吐出几股精液。而他的后穴紧紧地收缩，试图咬住那不停动作的肉棒，可这不过是徒劳无功。尼禄无视掉穴肉可怜巴巴的抵抗，每一次都非要顶到深处不可。  
“V，我觉得我……”  
尼禄重重地往他身体里捣了几下，一下比一下用力，V知道他快射了，于是他伸脚踩上他的肩膀往外推。  
“等等，尼禄。”  
V喘着气喊停，虽然这种要求稍微有些奇怪，但尼禄照做了。他握住V的脚踝，侧头在他的足背上亲吻了一下。  
“V？”  
“比起我，那边比较需要，去吧，我会当做不知道。”  
V用眼神示意另一旁白发的自己，尼禄知道他在想什么，虽然这个也是V，可是他总有种奇怪的感觉，而且还是V这么要求他做。  
这样算是对恋人不忠吗？  
尼禄看着V把白发的那位拉进怀里，把他的臀肉分开，露出湿漉漉的那处。刚刚被年轻的Nero操过，还很松软，白色粘稠的精液随着穴口被手指撑开缓慢地流出来。  
好吧，只要快点射出来就好了。  
尼禄这么想着，沉腰进入了白发V的身体里。而对方发出一声低低的呻吟，趴在V的怀里，仰头去亲吻V的嘴唇。尼禄狠狠地操进去，说实话他不想看到V亲别人，哪怕某种程度上来说，他只是亲了他自己而已。  
他化醋意为动力，每一次都用力地顶进去，最后在一次深入时射到了白发V的身体里。  
等到漫长的几秒过去后，他把白发的V拉到一边，交给偷偷打飞机的Nero，。自己则是腻在V的怀里，咬着他的乳尖吃闷醋。  
V揉了揉自己胸口这个毛茸茸的大男孩，露出一个危险的笑容，轻轻的问他。  
“尼禄，为什么你刚才操了他十九下才射给他？”  
埋在V胸口的脑袋登时愣住，连口中的肉粒都没有心思去逗弄了。这个问题他要怎么回答，急求在线等。


End file.
